188
Laura bids a phony farewell to the denizens of Collinwood, but makes secret plans to meet with David. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Death has been a frequent visitor at Collinwood, moving in and out with no one to stop him. Now another visit is imminent. Victoria reasserts that 100 years ago tonight Laura Murdoch Radcliff died in a fire, and she tells Roger she's afraid the same thing will happen to David. A skeptical Roger wants to tell Laura to leave Collinsport post-haste. Victoria and Burke worry about protecting David tonight. Act I Victoria frets that if Roger tells Laura to go then Laura will take action. Hard-headed Roger wants to have a showdown with Laura while he's "good and angry" and departs for the Cottage. Victoria tries to convince Burke to take David away on this "crucial night"; she's determined to protect him. At the Cottage, Roger tells Laura that Dr. Guthrie is dead and she fails to feign sympathy. Roger and Laura admit they've come to a an "explosive head", and Roger is admittedly surprised by Laura's sudden revelation that she is leaving sans David. She plans to leave in the morning; there are things to clear up but Laura is unable to give her expected address. Laura says she won't be telling David good-bye; she gives Roger permission to tell him whatever he may like. Laura goes out of her head with joy after Roger leaves. Act II Victoria wishes Burke could take David on their planned fishing trip tonight, rather than in the morning. She plans to vigil by David; Roger comes in and informs the duo of the shocking revelation that Laura is leaving. Burke disbelieves the sudden change; Roger backs her up. Burke goes to confront Laura; Roger believes Laura has realized she's made mistakes. Victoria thinks it's odd that Laura is leaving now, when David is so ready to go with her. Burke confronts Laura; is she really leaving? Act III Burke demands to know why Laura has decided to leave. She explains that all the antagonism in the air can only have a serious effect on David. She accuses Burke of being a very narrow person, incapable of believing she could have changed. Burke disagrees, he thought she had changed but the things Laura has done since her return make him condemn her. Laura cries, reminding Burke of the first time he told her he loved her. The former lovers bid adieu. Laura stares into the fire; David sleeps. Act IV Victoria checks in on David, then locks his bedroom door as she leaves. Roger is pacing worriedly in the Drawing room when Victoria comes back downstairs. Burke returns with his report; for once, he and Roger are in complete agreement about Laura's attitudes and motives. Victoria pulls her hair out trying to convince them that there still is danger; she implores Burke to take David fishing even if Laura gets on her reserved bus seat the next day. Laura appears to David in his room and tells him they're going to go away together tomorrow night at 11pm. David is sad; he can't go because he's going to be on an extended trip with Burke. Laura convinces the boy to tell Burke he won't go himself, then fills his head with lies about Roger's plans to send David to boarding school. David doesn't want to go; that's why Laura will take him away but it must be kept a secret. David thinks everyone hates him; Laura arranges a meeting at 11:30 tomorrow night. Laura tells David not to tell anyone he's going away or to say good-bye; he can always visit later, despite their going to a place where no one can ever touch him again. He also receives a warning that someone might tell him she's gone away already. She bids him sleep, and he passes out. Victoria enters, and Laura has vanished. Memorable quotes : Victoria: (about Laura) One thing's for sure, she regrets the mistakes she's made. ---- : Burke (to Laura): I'm only sorry you made the past as awful as it was. ---- : Victoria: With Laura you can't be sure of anything! Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * There are no actor or crew credits for this episode.Only the Dan Curtis Productions logo is seen. Story * TIMELINE: Laura is leaving in the morning, i.e. later on in Day 48. Burke will collect David at 6:30am. Laura arranges to meet David "tomorrow night" (i.e. later on in Day 48) at 11:30pm. * There is no way to reconcile the dates with the information given in this episode with episode 268 happening on April 10, 1967. The writers most likely forgot that they printed the date on the paper prop in 180. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 188 on the IMDb0188